Sitting around and Talking er singing
by virginiagirl101
Summary: On a slow night the CSIs sit around and talk... er sing about things. plz review. slight ns. rated just to be careful!


AN: this just randomly popped into my head AN: this just randomly popped into my head. Please review. Also, if I get any of the descriptions of the characters wrong, let me know!! I'm not sure how to describe Warrick, so if I've offended anyone, let me know a better way to describe him.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: On a slow night, the CSI's decide to get together and talk… er sing, about their first loves. Mostly country songs, so if you don't like, don't sing. Will be a Nick/Sara.

**Spoilers: Probably none. This takes place somewhere after the second season, but no Hank!!**

It All Starts

It was a slow night at the Crime Lab. Not that the people that worked there minded, though. The nightshift Crime Scene Investigators had finished up their paperwork within the first hour of shift, and now they and their goofy DNA lab tech were sitting around in the break room. All except their supervisor, of course.

Sara Sidle was sitting on the break room couch. She had straightened her brunette hair, and had pulled it back into a ponytail because of the heat. She was wearing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, white tennis shoes, and a red t-shirt with flowers on it. Her mouth was in a line of concentration, hiding her gap-tooth smile. Her light brown eyes were staring intently into the chocolate eyes of Nick Stokes.

Nick, who was seated next to Sara on the couch, was wearing a pair of loose faded jeans, a pair of white tennis shoes, and a simple blue t-shirt. His brown hair came to about the top of his ear, and his mouth too was set into a line of concentration, not quite hiding the laugh lines and easygoing smile he had. He had turned on the couch to fully face Sara.

Warrick Brown was apparently ignoring his friends' unusual state. He was seated at the break room table, drinking a cup of coffee and talking to Catherine Willows and Greg Sanders. His physique was obviously African-American, from the dark skin, to the 'black' hair and feet. **Authors note: I have an African-American friend, and that's what she calls them. Again: if I offended anyone, let me know.** His eyes were a stunning shade of green. He was wearing a pair of loose black jeans, and a green shirt. He was smiling, revealing his easy-going smile.

Catherine Willows also was sitting at the break room table. She too was drinking coffee, and was talking to Warrick and Greg. Her medium length blond hair was hanging down around her face, and her blue eyes were obviously sharp. She was wearing black dress pants, and a black t-shirt. Both her clothes were obviously sophisticated.

Greg Sanders was sitting on the break room counter. His hair had recently been died blue. His brown eyes shown with mischief, and he was smiling lazily. He was wearing a baggy white t-shirt with 'growing up is hard to do' on the front. The back said 'which is why I never did.' Thankfully for him, that back was usually covered up with a lab coat. He was talking to Catherine and Warrick.

"I wonder if Gris is going to send us home," Warrick said.

"Probably not," Catherine started, "the last time he did that he ended up having to wake us because a hot case came in."

"I remember that, we had all those DNA samples from the party," Warrick replied.

"I remember that to," Greg said, "I had to test them all."

They continued with their banter for a little, while.

"I win!!" Sara shouted suddenly, startling the two CSI's and lab tech.

They whirled around to see Sara smiling brightly at Nick, and bouncing around on the couch. Nick was smiling too, and he was trying to calm her down.

"I ran into my high school girlfriend the other day," Greg said suddenly. Noticing the strange looks he was getting, he held up his hands. "What?? I did have a girl friend in high school you know."

"It was just kind of random," Nick told him.

"Oh."

"So, tell us about her," Warrick said.

"Oh, she was nothing special. You know the usual, pizza on Fridays, never letting each other out of your sight, the usual. She wasn't my first girlfriend."

"Who was your first girl friend?" Nick asked.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." Greg said.

"Fine." Nick said.

"What about you guys?" Greg asked.

"Might as well," Warrick said.

"I'm game if Sara is," said Cath.

"I've got nothing to hide."

"Ok," Greg said. "Nick you first."

Authors Note 2: I hope you liked it!! I'll update soon. Who was Nick's first love?? Find out next chapter!! 


End file.
